Magical chronicles
by negi and nagi springfield
Summary: Negi gets his diploma at 15 and its practically the same story line but ive made some additives to it


**Negima the magical chronicles**

Just a bit of an overlook on the story negi is kinda 15 when he gets his diploma and it's sorta the same story line but I've made some additives ...ok done

Four students stood in front of the magical school dean.

"Negi Springfield your diploma" said the dean. Negi walked up to the dean and took the diploma, as he walked back to his position on the stage the next person walked up to the dean, it was Negi's childhood friend Anya Cocolova

"Anya Cocolova your diploma" said the dean.

"Thank you Magus" replied Anya

Anya, Negi and Negi's sister walked out of the hall.

"What job did you get? I'm to be a fortune teller in London" asked Anya.

"It's about to appear" said Negi.

The words on the diploma appeared.

"A...teacher...in Japan, A TEACHER IN JAPAN!!" exclaimed Anya and Nekane.

(NekaneNegi's sister)

"MAAAAAAAGUUUUUUUSSSSSS!!" Anya exclaimed.

The three of them rushed towards the dean's office.

"Negi's diploma says he's to be a..." Anya couldn't finish.

"A teacher in Japan, yes I know" replied the Magus.

"But aren't you going to do anything about it" Nekane and Anya exclaimed.

"It's all right Anya, I'll go." said Negi.

A short time later it was time for Negi to depart.

"Goodbye Anya, goodbye Onee-san" said Negi as the train started moving.

"Goodbye Negi and remember to be nice to girls" said Nekane.

The train eventually was so far away that he decided to stop waving. He spent about three hours on the train before getting on a plane to Japan. When he got to Japan he couldn't find the right train, eventually he got onto the right train. When he got to the Mahora district he was surrounded by late students but he got a weird feeling from one student...Asuna Kagurazaka.

Negi ran up beside Asuna and she noticed him and Negi said "excuse me but you have a very weird aura about you"

"What did you say?!"Asuna exclaimed

"I just said you have a weird aura" Negi answered

"I'll say you have a weird aura when your head is stuck in a brick wall!"Asuna exclaimed

"Just one question...are all Japanese girls this cranky or do you just have serious issues" Negi asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" Asuna yelled.

"Ah...aaah...AAACHHHHOOOOO!!" Negi sneezed so hard Asuna's clothes blew off.

"What just happened?!" Asuna said

"Ah Negi-kun, it's been a while...Negi-sensei who would have thought, ah and As...asu...Asuna!? Where are your clothes?" Takamichi Takahata said in shock. "Asuna please go get some clothes on?"

Later on in class Asuna sat down in her seat.

The bell rang and the door opened a duster fell, the person caught the duster.

"Oh man" the twins said because they had obviously set the trap.

"Hey it's that guy from the street" Asuna thought to herself.

"Hello everybody" said Negi.

"Who's he?" Chisame Hasegawa said

"He's your teacher" said Konoemon.

(Konoemon Mahora dean)

"REEEEEEAAAAAAALLLLLLY" 2-a exclaimed.

"Heeee's really cute" they said again.

Then suddenly the class was burying him with questions

"Where do you come from?"

"What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ok everybody calm down he is your teacher not a scratchy pad" said Konoemon.

"Thank you Konoemon, ok class I want you to turn to page 128" said Negi

Negi had already started writing on the chalk board when Asuna started throwing eraser bits at him.

Ayaka Yukihiro saw Asuna throwing rocks and told on her but then Asuna threw a pencil case at her then they started fighting "stop it you two" Negi said as he stepped in between them both to split them up.

"Sorry sensei" Ayaka said

Riiiing

The bell rang, Negi walked out the door to go to his dorm and as he sat down by the fountain. A little while later Nodoka Miyazaki walked down the steps with a pile of books. She suddenly slipped down the stairs.

"Nodoka!! _Incipion confeston Weis magika"_ Negi exclaimed

Nodoka floated in thin air and negi shot forward to catch her...but somebody was watching... Asuna kagurazaka.

"Ummmm that was umm" Negi mumbled

"What are you?" Asuna said.

She grabbed him and shot away into the bushes.

"Are you a monster?!" said Asuna "You made her float in the air"

"Umm..." mumbled Negi

"Long enough to catch her...eh" said Asuna

"Ok ok I'm a wizard" confessed Negi

"A what?!" exclaimed Asuna

"Yes but now I have to erase your memory" said Negi

"What?! Can't we talk about this" Asuna pleaded.

Negi casted a spell but it didn't erase her memory it did something else. Later on Negi and Asuna were walking back to class discussing what magic negi could do.

"Just wait I need to get some stuff from my..." Asuna couldn't finish.

"SURPRISE!!" 2-A exclaimed.

"...room" Asuna finished "The party yes, I had to get stuff for the surprise welcome party"

**I hope you liked my first chapter.**


End file.
